wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Halloween
|-| Character = Line Line'''' Line Line APPEARANCE Halloween could enter the rainforest, and no one would know she was a hybrid. She often goes from town to town unharmed since RainWings don’t really have money or jewels. Her eyes are like emerald jewels you can see your reflection in. Like most RainWings she has a prehensile tail that she can use to hold or pick up things. Most of her talons are stained with blood or ink. The only thing that helps others recognize her as a SkyWing hybrid are her wings. There way too large for a normal RainWing. Oftentimes, she walks around with her tail coiled up like a SandWing, but she doesn’t have a barb. Like almost every other dragon around she wears a topaz earring to protect her from Darkstalker’s spells. Other than that, she’s hardly ever seen wearing anything else. Halloween earned her name when she was first born. Her horns reminded everyone of Candy Corn since they were striped Orange and Yellow. Though her parents didn’t really seem to care about her. Her horns are long and curved like a SkyWings. However, most dragons don’t notice this. As a dragonet Halloween was diagnosed with Horn growth which means her horns continued to grow her whole entire life even faster than she does. Her underbelly is like her horns striped but maroon instead of orange and a brighter yellow. At times she does wear a necklace with charms on it. The charms include a shark tooth from a large shark, a few dragons she killed, and a silver candy apple that was painted red. She does have more jewelry then that, but she keeps it hidden in a lair. Line Line PERSONALITY Sadly, because of her murderous ways Candy Corn cannot have friends over. Nor can she have a boyfriend for fear her mother will kill them. Halloween can be over-protective and angered easily, she's loyal to no one. Not even her own tribes nor mate. One of her two fears is the snake that can kill a dragon. Halloween works as a assassin and has been known to kill the one she was working for. She can easily, crush a dragons skull with her prehensile tail. Her fierce nature causes others to look up to her. She is rarely, fearful. At times she does hide but only from her relatives. She is on the run from the town she was born in. The one other thing Halloween fears is being caught by the Peace resistance. They punish anyone who escapes from the town. That's if they can catch the runaways. Line Line ABILITIES & SKILLS Power Text Text Power Text Text Power Text Text Line Line HISTORY Halloween does not love. It’s not that she doesn’t want to. As a dragonet, she dreamed of getting married someday and raising dragonets but every male whoever asked her out she’s told no. So, she came up with a theory she’s asexual. But it might be she just never found the right mate. However, though that may be true her parents also never told her she’d be assigned a mate. Halloween was assigned to a NightWing named Blackout and that was when she decided she did not want dragonets. As fate would have it though she had a single egg. It was female and that’s all she knew and that’s all she wanted to know. She wanted nothing to do with a dragonet. Her mate wanted a son which is why she didn’t tell him it was a female. Because despite she wanted nothing to do with the dragonet she was not so cold-hearted that she’d let it be killed. After it hatched she handed it to Blackout and told him not to kill it. Blackout cared for the dragonet while Halloween looked for a job. During the day he invited his friends over to play cards. By the time Halloween came home, they’d be gone. Blackout would smile and ask her about her day with a charming smile to which she rolled her eyes. Halloween would begin to clean up the house. She treated Blackout as more of a friend than a mate. But she did sit down and tell him about her day. For some time, life was going well but six months after the dragonet was born Blackout and his daughter went missing. “Great! Now I’ll be blamed for this” she said as she sat down to read. An hour went by and Halloween went to cook dinner when she heard a whimper. “He could have at least taken her with him,” she said with a sigh. She went to check the dragonets room. But to her surprise, the dragonet wasn’t there. Maybe she’s outside, Halloween thought hopefully. So, she looked out front and around back as well. But still, Halloween saw no one. With a sigh, she said, “What use is it? There probably, long gone by now. They might have been the only reason I’m not insane yet.” She heard the whimper again. It’s just my imagination she thought. But it wasn’t her imagination. Little did she know someone had hurt the dragonet. Yes, Blackout may truly be missing but her Candy Corn was not. That night it rained. The house shook and Halloween couldn’t sleep. And the cries of the night seemed to haunt Halloween. She didn’t go to work the next day. Her coworkers were beginning to think she was going insane since the disappearance of Blackout. They didn’t know she didn’t love her mate. She should have run away when she could have. Most dragons had two choices go with the flow or run away. But there was always a price to pay if you were caught. No one knew what the punishment was except those who were caught. Halloween walked down the street trying to find her daughter. At some point, the whimpering ceased and she went home. What was the point? Besides for all she knew it was someone else's dragonet. But something deep inside her told her it was her daughter. As soon as she reached the porch her heart began to race. Halloween heard the whimpering. And she realized it had never occurred to her to look under the porch. She slowly walked around to the side of the porch. Halloween bent over and looked. As Halloween expected she found her daughter but something was wrong. Her dragonet was covered in blood. The dragonet’s right ear was ripped and her wings were torn. That wasn’t all. Her daughter was scrawny and starved. That’s when Halloween realized she hadn’t seen the dragonet in a few months. Had she known this would happen she may have paid more attention. No, she hadn’t wanted the dragonet but she didn’t mean for this to happen. She had been a terrible mother. And for the first time in a while, she cried. Halloween wasn’t sure why she hadn’t wanted this little angel in the first place. After a while, Halloween stopped and wiped her tears away. Then she picked up her daughter and said, “I promise I’ll never leave you again”. And then she felt something in her heart. Yes, I think it’s called, Love. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again, Halloween thought as she stitched Candy’s ear. As she stitched Halloweens ear she said, “Even if you never fly again and even if you're different it doesn’t matter to me, no one should ever be alone”. When she finished she asked, “Now what did your father call you again?” Oh, yes Candy Corn”. Why did I let him name you, she thought to herself. “I’ll call you Trixie,” Halloween finally said. “And I’ll never leave you alone if that’s what it takes to raise you” she added. That night she left the house with nothing but her daughter. She flew until she reached a ledge and there she rested for the night. As Halloween laid down she curled her tail around her daughter. In the morning she searched for shelter. She discovered a large cave. Line Line RELATIONSHIPS WARNING: Please do not edit or add relationships without my permission. Just post in the comments if you would like to add an o.c of yours as a relationship. BLACKOUT Well, let's just say, he tried his best to be a good mate. But he could have done better. Besides he just disappeared into thin air and not a soul has seen him since. Most dragons think Halloween took care of him. But there have been sightings which all turned out to be hoaxes. Candy Corn Most mother's and daughters don't get along as well as fathers and daughters. But this is not so with Halloween and Candy Corn. "Trixie" a.k.a Candy Corn admires her mother. And Halloween says, "If it weren't for Trixie she'd probably be insane by now". But all and all they still live together. And yes, Trixie gets on her mothers nerves now and than. Just the other day, Trixie wanted to go out with some boy but Halloween wasn't having that. After all, Trixie's only like 6. But there's more to the story, Candy Corn hadn't finished her homework. Yeah, that's right mother knows best. Line Line GALLERY WARNING: Please do not add or edit pictures without my permission, if you want feel free to create fan art or art period. If you want message me and I'll add it on here. ADULT Pictures DRAGONET Pictures Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin)